futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Iran War (2019-2023)
The Iran War started at 6 September of 2019 after an attack executed by ISIS in the Iranian city of Ahvaz which killed 134 people and injured 211. ISIS ended up conquering the city and many other regions also ended up in the hands of the terrorists. This war was the bloodiest war since the Second Congo War, which killed almost 4 million people, killing around 2 million people. Belligerents Iran and Allies * Iran * Combatant Clergy Association * Hamas * Hezbollah * Russia * Syria * Iraq * China Support: * Palestine * Venezuela * Egypt * France * United States (since 2021) * United Kingdom (since 2022) * NATO (since 2022) Iran has been joined in its fight against many terrorist organizations and opposition forces by countries like Russia, Syria, Iraq and China, who have been Iran's strongest allies. Also Palestine, Venezuela, Egypt and France have been supporting the Iranian military with weapons and trainment, they also have been executing airstrikes against the terrorists. These countries have been supporting Iran since the start of the war, while United States and United Kingdom only started supporting Iran in 2021 and 2022, respectively. NATO followed these two countries decisions to join Iran in the fight against terrorists. Groups like Hezbollah, Hamas and Combatant Clergy Association also have joined Iran. ISIL and Allies * ISIL * Islamic Force * Iranian Jihad Army ISIL has been joined by recent-formed groups like Islamic Force and Iranian Jihad Army. These two groups share with ISIL the goal of creating an Islamic State ruled under the Sharia law. They have been accused of using chemical weapons against civilians and also using civilians as human shields. Stories of rapes, persecutions and even cannibalism have been reported. Moderate Opposition and Allies * Komala * Kurdistan Free Life Party * People's Mojahedin Organization of Iran * Freedom Movement of Iran * National Front of Iran * Tudeh Party of Iran * Organization of Iranian People's Fedaian (Majority) * Iranian Democratic Forces Support: * United States * NATO * United Kingdom * France * North Korea * Cuba * Israel * Jordan * United Arab Emirates This has been considered as the most moderate faction in the Iran War, despite accusations of being too far-left. These groups have been advocating for a more democratic Iran and equal rights for women. They also have been well-known for their socialist and sometimes even communist policies. Most of the groups already existed before the war, less the Iranian Democratic Forces that has was created by opponents of the Iranian government. The Iranian Democratic Forces defend democratic socialism and social liberalism. The moderate opposition, as it is called, is supported by United States, NATO, United Kingdom, France, North Korea, Cuba, Israel, Jordan and United Arab Emirates. France only supports this faction of the opposition against ISIL, its allies and groups like Army of Conquest and Islamic Front. NATO, United Kingdom and United States also only support them against terrorist organizations, while in the start of the war they supported them also in the goal of overthrowing the Iranian government. Radical Opposition and Allies * Army of Conquest * Islamic Front * Jaysh al-Islam * Jundallah * Tasudd al-Islam * Almawt Sabil Allah Support: * Saudi Arabia * Catar * Turkey This is the radical opposition whose goal is similar to ISIS and its allies. Both support the creation of a Islamic State, but while ISIS and its allies oppose Saudi Arabia, Catar and Turkey, these other groups are funded by these three countries. Groups like Tasudd al-Islam and Almawt Sabil Allah are considered to be groups created by the Saudis and that share the same ideology as the Saudi government. They have been accused of attacks against civilians that caused thousands of deaths. Saudis, Turkish and Cataris support to these faction of the opposition as been described as a huge problem in the fight against terrorism. Category:Wars Category:Iran